Lost
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Ciel gets thirsty in the middle of the night and experiences an epic adventure on his way to the kitchen.


**Disclaimer: **Ciel is not my property. I am working on buying him though. Too bad I am about $986,842,666,013 short. Donations or sweets to lure him in are accepted. ;D

* * *

It was late at night and well past my bedtime but I couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because I wasn't tired but because my mouth was dry. I needed water. I sat up in bed and crossed my arms. "Sebastian!" I shouted. Minutes passed and he still hadn't come in. I was about ready to climb out of bed and get the water myself.

After calling for him again and still receiving no answer I gave up and climbed out of bed. I felt around on the floor for my slippers. Once I found them and put them on I started to make my way to the door. I stumbled over a stool and fell down. That would have never happened if that good-for-nothing butler would have shown up when he was called.

I found my way to the door and pulled on the handle. Dim candle light streamed through the crack in the door. I looked down the hall to see if Sebastian was coming but saw no one. I scowled and quietly left my room in search of that butler.

After wandering through the halls for a few minutes I realized I had no idea where I was. Doors that all looked alike were surrounding me from both sides of the hall. "Who's responsible for putting all of these doors in this bloody mansion anyway?" I wondered as I walked. I wandered by a door that caught my attention. It was different from the all of the other doors. It was a mauve color with a gold door knob and it had the single letter 'M' neatly painted on to it.

I carefully turned the knob and peeked inside. It was dark in the room but the candle light from the hall made it possible to see furniture and somebody on the bed. I walked in to get a better look at who it was.

"Meirin, Wake up. I'm thirsty." I tried shaking her but she just rolled over and smiled in her sleep.

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian. Of course I'll dance with you." she giggled.

I glared at her and decided that it was useless. "You will be punished for this in the morning." I grumbled as I left the room and shut the door.

I sighed and looked down the hall. "Which way did I come from?" I shrugged and randomly picked a way to go.

In what seemed like hours (but was really only a few minutes) I came across another door that looked out of place. This door was forest green and had flowers and the letter "F" painted on. "If I didn't know any better I would have assumed _this _was Meirin's room." I pushed open the door (because it wasn't shut all the way) and walked inside toward the bed.

Finny lay snoring face down on his bed. I rolled my eyes when I noticed he was wearing pajamas that looked very similar to a bunny suit. I tried shaking him but he didn't move.

"Are you dead?" I asked hitting him on the back of the head.

Suddenly the gardener yawned and looked up at me. "Young master?" he asked groggily.

I sighed in relief. Finally I found somebody to take me to the kitchen. "Yes. Now get up. I need you to- Hwah!"

Finny pulled me down in mid-sentence and held me under his arm. "It's bedtime, Young master. You can sleep with me." he giggled.

"Are you stupid? Get your hands off of me!" I growled.

"Calm down, silly." His giggle turned into a snore.

"Of course. He's still asleep."

I pushed his arm away and climbed out of his bed. "Imbecile. You'll also be punished tomorrow." I said as I left the room.

I sat down by his door and put my face in my hands. "Why are all of my servants so unreliable?" I questioned myself. "Wait! There's still Bard." I stood up and wandered down the hall in search of another odd door. I finally came up to his door. It was light brown with the letter 'B' painted on and there were scorch marks on the bottom right of the door. "What's behind door number three?" I joked as I turned the knob.

Bard was snoring with a candle lit and a burning cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. I frowned at him and stomped over to his bed. "WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear.

Bard jumped and opened his eyes. "WHA- oh. Young master? What are you doing here?" he asked putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on his nightstand.

"I'm thirsty." I growled too tired to explain the whole story. "And what are you? A living fire hazard? You fall asleep with a cigarette in your mouth, you leave the candles burning, and you constantly blow up my kitchen!"

Bard sat staring at me with a confused look. "I think somebody needs to go back to bed." he smirked.

"FORGET IT!" I yelled pulling at my hair. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I just wanted to find the kitchen, get some water, and forget about this horrendous night. I passed by Finny's room and then moments later by Meirin's room. I was so enraged that I passed my own room and didn't realize it until I noticed that the hall was becoming darker. There were less candles lit down here and the walls seemed to be a darker color. Where was I?

I slowed my pace to strain my eyes in the darkness. I noticed there was a dim streak of light hitting the wall a few feet away. The source of the light was a black half-opened door. There was no letter painted on the outside of this door but I immediately knew who it belonged to.

I didn't want Sebastian to know I was coming so I tiptoed until I got to the door. As I was about to peek through the crack in the door I felt a sneeze trying to make it's way out. I held it back as much as I could and rubbed my nose. "_That was weird." _I whispered.

I slowly peeked through the crack and almost blew my cover when I saw what Sebastian was doing. He was sitting on his bed wearing his usual outfit and holding a string with a bell attached to it. He was smiling at a tiny black kitten that was pawing at the bell. I was about to walk in until I heard him speak.

"Your my favorite out of all of the kittens," he said.

"_All of them?" _I mentally asked myself.

"You remind me of a certain some one."

Sebastian smiled and went to pet the kitten but it bit his finger.

"You two are so alike. Your both feisty, small, and cute."

I blushed and covered my mouth looking away.

"H-he thinks... I'm cute? No. maybe he isn't talking about me." I shook my head and looked back through the crack.

"...?" He was gone. The kitten yawned and laid down on the bed but Sebastian was no where in sight.

"You are both very nosy too." a voice whispered into my ear.

I was startled and fell backwards. I looked up to see Sebastian smiling at me.

"I suppose now you know both of my secrets." he smirked.

I scowled up at him and then he helped me to my feet. "I was looking for the kitchen..." I blushed.

"And you thought it would be in my bedroom?" he teased.

I glared at him. "No! I... I just..."

"Found yourself lost in your own mansion and came looking for help?" he said. (Rather cheerfully if you ask me)

"Yes." I said looking away and blushing.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the hall. I was so exhausted that I involuntarily nuzzled my head into his chest and closed my eyes. I knew he was smiling at me. When we arrived to my room he laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers up to my waist.

"I'm still thirsty." I complained.

Sebastian smiled and pointed to the nightstand. "Already taken care of."

I looked up at the cup of water and then back to Sebastian. His face made me want to smile but I held it back. "Good night then. We'll talk about that creature you've been hiding from me in the morning." I said as I sat up to take a sip of the water I worked so hard for.

He bowed and blew out the candle as he left the room. He stood outside of my room and touched the door. "Good night, my little kitten." he smiled as he walked down the hall and faded away into the darkness.

* * *

OwO Sorry if this sucks. I wrote it at 4:00 this morning when I was slap-happy. Then I sang myself to sleep with songs about Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, and how tired I was. ;D It's fun being tired.


End file.
